


Day 19: Outdoors

by ImagineBeatles



Series: My McLennon 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [19]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW), Beach Sex, Bottom Paul, M/M, McLennon, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless staring, Smut, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John and Paul finally have a break while filming their second movie in the Bahamas, so they decide to take advantage of that and go to the beach, which leads to a lot of shameless staring on John's side as he watches Paul swim. Paul, meanwhile, has never had sex on the beach before, and is eager to give it a try.





	Day 19: Outdoors

It was a warm afternoon and Brian had told the four Beatles they had the day off from filming their second movie and could have some fun for a change. John and Paul had taken the opportunity to go swimming at the beach. Now they were in the Bahamas they should take full advantage of that.

John watched as Paul swam about in the sea from his little towel. He had put his book aside to watch his secret lover, finding the way he swam and played around in the warm water absolutely adorable. His skin was getting a slight tone and it glistered in the hot burning sun. Paul didn’t even notice John was watching him. He swam on his back and looked up at the clear blue sky. It was only when he moved back to belly that he caught John’s eye. He waved at him. John smiled at that and waved back. His heart sped up as he saw Paul swimming back to the shore and to him. John knew it was stupid, but his throat got dry with arousal when Paul stepped out of the sea and let a hand run through his wet hair. God, was he good-looking. And only wearing a pair of tight swimming trunks. The man looked so gorgeous John wondered how it had taken him so long to realise this.

"Hello," John greeted him as Paul sat down on his own towel next to John. The man was breathing heavily and sand stuck to his feet.

"Hi. Got a spare towel?" he asked. John nodded and reached for the towel that laid one of their bags and handed it to Paul. He let his eyes feast on the sight before him as Paul began to dry his hair and body.

"What are you reading?" Paul suddenly asked. John hadn’t even noticed Paul had been looking at his book rather than him.

"Nothing. Just… a book. I don’t even know, really," John told him with a slight blush creeping on his cheeks. Paul laughed at that as he kneaded his hair with the towel, trying to dry it as best as he could.

"I thought you were reading it just now?" he remarked and John blushed even more.

"I-I…" John said as his mind worked hard on finding an excuse. Paul just laughed even more and placed a hand on John’s arm.

"Just relax. I know you’ve been staring," he said with a giggle.

"How?"

"Just had that feeling. I’ve known you longer than today, John. You can’t hide those things from me. Not anymore," Paul replied with a smug little grin that John immediately kissed off his face. Paul moaned in surprise at John’s sudden move, but let John kiss him. When he pulled away, Paul took John’s face in his hands and pressed his lips back against John. John smiled against Paul’s lips as he realised what was happening and covered Paul’s hands with his own, holding him there.  

"Hmm…" he muttered against Paul’s lips, "I wish we could be like this every day. Just kissing and holding each other whenever we want, not caring about what other people think." Paul smiled at that and pulled away to look deeply into John’s warm, brown eyes.

"Me too," he simply answered. John smile and snuggled against Paul’s still damp body before laying themselves down half in the sand between their two blankets. Neither cared, though.

"I’ve never had sex on the beach before," Paul said with a cheeky grin as he let his hand run up and down John’s side. John grinned back at the younger man and climbed on top of him, rolling Paul completely on his back so he could lay between Paul’s legs. He could feel the man’s hardening crotch press against his hipbone.

"Well…" John told him, "We need to do something about, then. Shouldn’t we?" Paul giggled at that, but soon that giggling changed into a long moan as John leaned back in and pressed their lips together. Paul let his tongue run across John’s bottom lip, wanting more than just a simple peck. John allowed him access and soon they were making out and rubbing against each other freely as the rolled in the sand and on the dirty, sandy towels.

"Hmm… I want you, John. Please…" Paul moaned as they broke apart. John looked down at the other man with a grin before reaching forward into a bag and getting out a bottle of lube. Paul laughed at that.

"Why do you have that with you?!" he asked. John just smiled.

"Because of this," he said and kissed Paul’s mouth again hungrily, moaning into the younger man’s mouth and sucking the air out of his lungs, leaving Paul gasping for air as he pulled away.

"Now..." he said, "Roll over."

Paul laid down onto the sand, feeling it stick to him rather unpleasantly, and tried to get comfortable as John moved over him and sat down on the back of his thighs. He let his hands run over Paul’s shoulders, down the man’s back, over the curve of his spine and down the younger man’s arse crack. Paul shuddered at the feeling of being touched like that. With so much love and affection, but yet so much hunger, want and lust. John leaned over and kissed the back of Paul’s neck before spreading Paul’s arse cheeks and letting a finger tease the rim of Paul’s hole. It twitched under his touch and John’s mouth watered at the sight. He reached for the bottle and poured some lube on his fingers before doing what he did again, but this time letting his finger circle the rim continuously until it slowly began to sort of open up for him. John kissed the small of Paul’s back and put a hand on his hip for support as he let one of his fingers enter Paul slowly and with great care. The younger man groaned and pushed his bum up at the feeling of being penetrated like that and soon John’s finger was all the way inside of him without much trouble. John stroked Paul’s hip with his thumb and slowly started to move his finger in and out of Paul. Paul moaned out John’s name and threw his head back as he pushed back against John’s finger. It felt good and when John finally curled his finger and brushed against his prostate, he groaned and buried his hands in the warm sand as if he wanted to grab the bed sheets, but that wasn’t possible.

"Hmmm… more, John…" Paul asked and John gave it gladly with a kiss at Paul’s shoulder blade. He nearly moved his finger all the way out before pushing back in again alongside with a new one. Paul groaned and bit his lower lip hard until he was afraid the skin of it would break and released it. John noticed and started to rub Paul’s lower back sweetly as he added another finger and started scissoring them inside of Paul. Paul groaned and started to move his hips with John, fucking himself of John’s fingers and feeling the hard grains of sand scrape against his smooth skin as he moved. The feeling that gave him was at the same time both painful and arousing. It was the knowledge and prove that they were doing this outside. In the open. For all to see (even though it was a “private” beach and no one would ever walk in on them). It was the closed thing they could have to showing their affection to one another not behind a locked door for once. The feeling was great and elaborating and that turned him on immensely.

Paul whined as John’s finger slit out of him and kissed the curve of his arse once before Paul could hear him squirt a bit of lube on his erection. Paul took a deep breath and looked up at the clear blue sky as he felt John’s cock press against his arse, ready to enter and give him the best shag ever. Paul tried to relax and focus on John’s hand that was  caressing his back as John slowly started to enter him. Paul groaned at the feeling of being stretched like that and arched his back as he bit his bottom lip. John’s fingers had moved up to massage the back of his neck as he slid in further and further. Paul tried to breath slowly and soon John’s dick was buried deeply inside of Paul. Paul groaned and rubbed his face into the towel.

John leaned over to start kissing Paul’s neck as he slowly started to move, making his strokes longer and longer and harder and harder with every stroke. Paul cocked his head to its side to give John more space and moaned loudly as John rubbed against his prostate. The feeling was still a little unpleasant, but enough for Paul to forget about that for a bit and he focused mainly on something else as he slowly but surely started to get used to the feeling. John started to nibble at his skin, but his hips kept on moving slowly.

After a while the discomfort of getting fucked was gone and replaced by pure ecstasy and sexual pleasure. His hips moved with John’s strokes and soon they were both moaning each other’s names as John moved his hand under Paul’s shoulder and pressed him close against him, chest to back. Paul groaned and reached down to stroke himself and let himself approach his orgasm. He could feel sand on his dick, but it wasn’t all too bad. Though, it did remind him that he needed to take a shower after all this.

Soon, however, neither Paul or John could think straight as their orgasms neared . Paul had his hand wrapped tightly around himself and cried out John’s name as John moved in and out of him at the same speed.

"I’m close, Macca…" John breathed and Paul nodded quickly.

"Me too… fuck yeah… Let come… Let’s come together…" Paul told him and John nodded before sinking his teeth down the back of Paul’s neck and finally emptying himself into Paul after a few more stroked, holding Paul down into the sand as he did so. Paul arched his back into the feeling of being filled up and was taken with Paul and came onto the towel  on which he laid. He bit down his bottom lip and could feel blood drip down from it. But he didn’t care. He just let himself go slack in John’s arms and closed his eyes as John pulled out of him and spooned up against him.

"I’m tired…" John muttered as he rubbed his face in the back of Paul’s neck. Paul merely hummed in acknowledgement.

"How about we head back to the hotel, take a nice long, hot bath and get into bed for a long hard deserved nap?" John suggested and Paul smiled widely at that. It was the best idea he had heard all day.  He needed some good rinse and get all the sand off of him. And then a nice nap. He hummed and nodded before rolling over and giving John a sloppy, thankful kiss on the nose.


End file.
